


Time has changed

by angstgremlin



Series: Time Has Changed [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, ExileInnit, Hurt/Comfort, Kinda, Panic Attacks, Platonic Relationships, Set during Tommy's exile, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It, TommyInnit Has PTSD (Video Blogging RPF), depressed!tommyinnit, dream accidentally travels into the future and discovers how much of a fucker he is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:54:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28778625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angstgremlin/pseuds/angstgremlin
Summary: Tommyinnit yesterday was a brash, overconfident, and loud fourteen-year-old. Tommyinnit today was terrified, hesitant, and held incredible amounts of trauma for a sixteen-year-old.--Or Dream accidentally time travels 2 years into the future, right in the middle of Tommy's exile.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Time Has Changed [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2172162
Comments: 45
Kudos: 953





	Time has changed

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I don't know why I wrote this but the idea wouldn't leave my brain. Yeah, I know I'm a month late but I couldn't help myself :P
> 
> Quick TW: Manipulation, stolkholm syndrome, child abuse (not shown in detail, just some yelling and a punch in the shoulder). Tommy also has a panic attack. If these trigger you in any way I'd recommend skipping this fic. 
> 
> If not, please enjoy!
> 
> Edit: I really need to remember to re-read fics before I post them.

Dream had woken up with a  _ massive  _ headache.

He had been exploring his own world the day before, finding secrets, and mapping the territory. He hadn’t gone too far, one a thousand or so blocks from his home, but he decided he’d rather camp for the night than try and head back. 

It was a quaint beach not too far from a village, surrounded by plains, and he could see in the distance, a dark oak forest and a ruined portal. He found a good place for a dugout on a hill by the beach and quickly fashioned a small space to sleep for the night. 

He added a torch and covered the entrance. He fell asleep quickly and didn’t dream.

Dream groaned and rubbed his temples as he woke up. He felt like his brain had been dragged across the rocky walls and then shoved back into his head. It took a while with the pounding headache but sat up to regain his bearings.

It took a few minutes, as he had to wait for his migraine to fade to a more reasonable amount of discomfort. But when he did, he realized the opening to his dugout had seemed much deeper than before.

Strange.

  
Whatever.

Dream grabbed an iron shovel from his inventory and dug his way out, blinking at the bright sun.

Wait a second.

Dream shook his head and marveled at the wooden structure that had  _ definitely  _ not been there yesterday. The stripped oaked logs seemingly well worn as if they had been there for months. Smoke trailed lazily into the sky from the inside as if there was a campfire or fireplace that was close to burning out. 

He turned around and blinked in shock. Two tents, a Christmas tree (wasn’t it spring?), and various other structures dotted the area. 

What. The. Fuck.

Dream looked back into his dugout - just to make sure that his bed  _ was  _ there, it was, so he can’t be hallucinating, right?

  
He still wasn’t sure on that in all honesty. 

Nevertheless, Dream wasn’t one to hide or run, so he stalked over to the tent where he could see the barest amount of movement through the thin white wool. He knocked on the logs holding it up, wincing at the instability.

“Hello?” He called, hand on the diamond sword sheathed at his side. He didn’t want to seem hostile to whoever had been magicked overnight, but he also wanted to be prepared. He was always prepared. 

What he wasn’t prepared for was Tommyinnit stepping out of the tent.

Dream stepped back. The boy here was  _ not  _ Tommyinnit. Not the one he knew. Tommyinnit was a brash, loud, way overconfident teenager Dream had made the mistake of inviting to the server a few weeks ago or so. Tommyinnit was skilled with the sword and wouldn’t hesitate to prove that. Tommyinnit was almost never seen without his best friend Tubbo, the two friends even before this server.

This doppelganger wasn’t Tommyinnit. This one was taller than before, somehow sporting more muscle but still thinner than he’d ever seen. Greasy, long hair draped his head and he wore almost no armor, only the crappiest iron chestplate and boots he’s ever seen in his entire life. His other clothes were ripped to almost shreds and the skin he saw through the tears was covered in scars. Nasty, old scars that looked as if they’d been there months.

“Dream,” Tommy said hesitantly, wary, cowardly. 

“Tommy? How- What happened to you?” Dream asked incredulously. Tommy only stared.

“What?”

“You- I just saw you  _ yesterday, are _ you okay?” he exclaimed.

Tommy didn’t even blink. “Yes.”

What the  _ fuck _ . 

“Tommy, what the fuck? What’s going on?” He argud. Tommy flinched then sighed. The boy inched past dream wearily, curling in on himself. The boy glanced back at Dream for a second as if waiting for something, before breathing out sharply and getting out a shovel. 

“I don’t have any TNT so if you don’t your out of luck,” Tommy mumbled, voice raspy as if he’d barely used it for weeks. 

“Wait, what? TNT? Why do you need TNT?” Dream stalked towards the hole Tommy had made. He flinched  _ again _ and that’s when Dream noticed that Tommy was flinching because of  _ him. _

Tommy shimmied out of his chestplate and tossed it into the hole. “To… blow up my stuff?” Tommy asked as if the answer was obvious. 

“ _ What? _ Why the fuck would I blow up your stuff?” Dream cried out. 

“I don’t know Dream, why did you blow up my stuff last time?” Tommy said sarcastically. His eyes blew wide and he stepped back. “I’m sorry I didn’t- I forgot you didn’t like it when I- I talked back.” Tommy apologized quickly. Dream raised his hands to show he wasn’t mad.

“It’s uh- it’s fine Tommy, you always talk back.” Dream stuttered. “You swore a storm at me yesterday for accidentally blowing up your base with a stray creeper.” he tried to explain himself. Tommy paused.   
  
“Dream are you.... Okay?” Tommy asked hesitantly. 

“I should be asking you that! You look half dead! There’s no way this happened in one… day….” 

Dream paused.

“Tommy. What’s the date?” 

“I’m not- I’m not the best person to ask. It’s, uh, December I think? Maybe January?” he answered. Dream stepped back in shock.

“What the fuck.” he whispered. “Tommy it’s fucking July. It’s not- It can’t be- It’s been six months and you’re… I…” 

“Dream are you? Are you amnesic? From the past?” Tommy asked, still hesitant, but gaining confidence. “That means it’s still Sch- Schlatt’s rule right?” 

Dream paused. “Who the fuck is Schlatt?” he asked. He didn’t know Schlatt so that means he must’ve forgotten? Time traveled? He did something for over a year so that means- “Tommy, how long has it been since you joined the Dream SMP?” 

Tommy paused to think. “Two years ago I think. Not completely sure.” He replied fidgeting with the hem of his shirt.

“Oh my god, Tommy I can’t remember the last two years. What the fuck happened - why is this happening?” Dream exclaimed, starting to freak out. Why is he freaking out, at least he has weapons and armor versus the shoddy stuff Tommy had thrown into the hole he dug. He looked up at the teenager and realized what had confused him in the first place. “What happened to  _ you? _ ” Dream asked.

Tommy flinched again. He started to scratch his arms as he avoided Dream’s gaze. “Uh… A lot?”

“Tommy I have no idea what the hell is going on, give me  _ something  _ to work with.” he demanded. 

“Well. There was a… revolution. L’manburg - Lots of war. My brother led it. He uh- I helped get freedom from- from you, uh.”

“From  _ me?”  _ Dream repeated.

“Yeah… After that there was an election, I got exiled with Wilbur and Will… Wilbur kinda went insane and blew up L’manburg and Tech- Technoblade set off some withers. Tubbo became… he became president and then exiled me and you- or well, the present you has been… keeping me here ever since.” Tommy explained.

“What the fuck?!” Dream shouted. A portal noise made him jump and he spun around to see… him? Exit the portal. Tommy tensed.

“Fuck, Dream you have to hide. Get in the tent.” Tommy shoved him into the tent until he was concealed by the cloth. What the fuck what the fuck what the fuck.

“Hey, Tommy!” The other Dream exclaimed cheerfully. Too cheerfully. 

“Hi Dream,” Tommy responded, sounding like he did when Dream had first arrived. The past Dream? Fuck this was hard to keep straight.

“Oh look at that, you’re already ready for me! That’s a big improvement.” Other Dream praised. Past Dream almost vomited - what the hell was spewing out of that version of him’s mouth?

“Y-yeah. I figured you’d like that.” Tommy mumbled. Other Dream hummed. Then placed something from his inventory. 

“Since you’re being so co-operative today, why don’t you light the fuse this time.” Other Dream asked. Past Dream peaked through the cloth, to see the other him toss a flint n steel at Tommy. He fumbled to catch it but ended up having to pick it up from the ground. Other Dream shook his head.

“Do I- do I have to?” Tommy asked, looking up at Other Dream. This Dream had his mask covering his face completely versus on the side as he did. It made him terrifying. Even to himself. 

“I mean. You don’t  _ have  _ to. But then we’d have a repeat of  _ last time _ .” The mean Dream threatened. Tommy recoiled and bent down to lite the fuse. He didn’t even move when the explosive blew below him, the surrounding dirt taking most of the damage. 

Other Dream ended up staying for another two hours. Tommy going to mine some wood for whatever reason and that Dream just… following. Watching. Commenting.

It was weird as hell and Dream could barely believe that was himself. 

But he recognized that gait. The way he clenched his hand when impatient. They slightest shifting of movement so he always had the upper hand. The way he tilted his head.

It scared him.

When the Other Dream started yelling at Tommy when he got angry at the boy.

When the Other Dream punched Tommy in the shoulder, just too hard to be a ‘playful’ punch.

The way this Tommy shrunk under every word. The way he cowered when the masked man yelled. The way he slunk back when the Other Dream left.

How did he turn into a  _ monster? _

When Tommy entered the tent he drew back sharply at the sight of Dream still crouched in the small space.

“Don’t worry! It’s still me! The, uh, other one.” he explained. When Tommy uncurled the slightest bit so he took that as invitation to stand up - slowly as not to scare him. “Are you okay, kid?” He asked the trembling boy.

“I don’t- I don’t know Dream.” Tommy admitted. 

“Do you… I’m probably the last person you want to offer this but do you uh, need a hug?” Dream offered the fourteen- wait no, sixteen-year-old boy. The boy that grew up way too fast from what he could tell.

Tommy choked on a sob and collapsed into his arms. He fumbled to not drop Tommy and slowly sat down on Tommy’s cot to hold the terrified boy. He waited until his sobs quieted to sniffles and waited as the sniffles turned to soft snores as he fell asleep.

Dream didn’t know how he got here, or why this timeline was so fucked up But Dream sure as hell was going to fix it. No matter what it took.

**Author's Note:**

> I really enjoyed writing this! I'm thinking of actually writing more of this au!
> 
> However, I've been writing a really dope multi-chapter that I am REALLY excited about. I'm already a few chapters in, and once I get far enough I'll start posting chapters!
> 
> I have a [Twitter!](https://twitter.com/angstgremlin3) so please consider following me there! I post snippets of future fics and even some art on there!
> 
> And finally, I write fics for myself and not for validation, but kudos and comments make my day so please consider leaving some! Thank you!


End file.
